


Sunset

by Rach4040



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, also non famous au, just 2 normal pals, the meet on one of the not underground undergrounds?, this is hella short but i rlly just had to get the idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Dongmin always took the same train and sat facing west, refusing to miss a single moment of the sunset. He wished he could see this sight together with his soulmate in the future.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!  
> just a quick thing at the beginning, but u know these subway lines that arent underground? thats where this takes place. i dont think i specified that but yeh. not underground.  
> ok, ill go to bed now, im so tired..  
> (come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!)

As soon as Dongmin had entered the subway cart, as he had just crossed that gap often warned of, he was hit with a wave of nausea. His heart started beating faster, his stomach feeling funny and sweat formed on his forehead. It was the same feeling as this morning when he’d left home for work, but it was nothing like anything he’d felt before. He didn’t even feel very sick, just weird and confused. Maybe he should see a doctor about this, should he not feel better soon. 

Dongmin stumbled to one of the benches facing west and sat down there as always, hoping he’d feel better after a short while. It was just a little past rush hour, quite a few people were still on their way home, like Dongmin himself, but he was usually still able to find a place to sit. When he first started taking this route after changing to the later shifts at the coffee shop, he’d first seen the sunset through the large windows opposite his seat. And he was mesmerized, even though it was just black and white and greys mixing together, he couldn’t take his eyes off the sunset. He’d wondered what this sight would look like in colour, he’d heard of red and orange and some other colours and how they formed the sunset and made it oh so romantic. For now he was content to just watch it as it was and he did every evening from then on. He always took the same train and sat facing west, refusing to miss a single moment of the sunset. He wished he could see this sight together with his soulmate in the future.

However, today was just the usual. He watched the grey orb slowly make its way past the horizon, darker greys filling the sky, for a few stops. Dongmin started to feel slightly better, the nausea slowly fading. When the train sped up again the momentum made him bump shoulders with the person sitting to his right. He didn’t react much and neither did the other guy, so he decided not to mind it.

The change was subtle at first, the colours he’d heard of and assumed to be reds and oranges and yellows and golds intensifying every time he closed his eyes to blink, growing a little brighter each time. He was overwhelmed, unsure of what exactly was happening. The small, puffy clouds in the sky took on a soft shade of pink, the sky itself turned a mix of blue and purple and turned into a deep orangey-red, the actual sun itself was a lighter yellow colour, slowly disappearing behind the horizon. Dongmin had to stare for a moment, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. He slowly looked to his right, and halted when he saw the stranger he'd bumped shoulders with before looking back, lips slightly agape.

His soulmate was a young man, around his own age, and incredibly handsome. But Dongmin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man’s. And suddenly he did feel much better, just looking at the strangers’ eyes, not even having exchanged any words. He looked at the stranger’s eyes and they were brown, the most beautiful shade of brown he’d ever see – he was sure of that. Dongmin smiled, a little hesitant at first, but the stranger smiled back, a brilliantly bright smile, and Dongmin found a small giggle escaping his lips. 

 

It had taken a little while for them to take their eyes off each other, but they did eventually watch the sunset together and pointed out things they found especially interesting, all whilst slowly getting to know each other.


End file.
